


Висельник

by Lundo



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [6]
Category: American Gods (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Когда мужчина уходит, повешенный улыбается и едва заметно рассекает пальцами воздух. Верёвка рвётся.





	Висельник

Когда мужчина уходит, повешенный улыбается и едва заметно рассекает пальцами воздух. Верёвка рвётся, и Один мешком падает на влажную землю.

Какое-то время он сидит — моложе, чем был утром, на лице меньше морщин, в кудрях — седины. Чувствует бурлящую в жилах силу, разве что шея ноет да копчик болит. Воздух кажется почти сладким, и Один различает, как к запахам свежей древесины, дыма, разлитой похлёбки и нагретой земли робко примешивается аромат свежей, еще не свернувшейся крови.

Сейчас доброе время. Мужчины и женщины, старики и дети берут в руки сталь, чтобы убивать и умирать. Густое боевое безумие накрывает Семь Королевств, захватывает вольные города, тугим клубком сворачивается в Браавосе. Один слышит последний вдох одичалого, растерзанного вихтом, визг женщины, которой вспарывает брюхо железнорожденный, неумелую молитву новобранца под Риверраном. У мальчишки едва пробивается пух над верхней губой, он сам не знает, кого молит направить его меч. Неважно — Один слышит и направляет.

Один слышит шаги ушедшего мужчины — Сандора из дома Клиганов. Слышит, как в лесу ловят троих молодчиков, что отреклись от Р'глора и вырезали общину во славу нового бога. Один знает: все они умрут. Один ждёт, когда Сандор дальше понесёт смерть на острие своего топора. У бога большие планы на него. Бог, чьего имени Сандор никогда не узнает, всё ещё голоден.


End file.
